Through His Eyes
by ChristinaLovesMusic02
Summary: It has to take a lot just to get through. But, you always end up succeeding one way or another.


**A/N:** Alright, witches, let's cut to the chase. Weeks (maybe a month) before my computer was rebooted, I was reading Jin/Xiaoyu fanfics, and it's mostly her with the POV instead of Jin throughout Tekken 3 and ends before Tekken 4. And I was very interested. So, if there were fanfics with Xiaoyu's POV, then there are more with Jin's, right? I tried searching for one, but I couldn't find jack-shiz, only stories with Xiaoyu's POV and her's only. I was getting a bit angry, and I didn't want to read the stories over and over, and I'm _not_the AU type.

And now, you see me making a story of Jin's POV throughout Tekken 3. Weird, I know. And the most weirdest thing is that I've never done any stories that had MORE seriousness than humor. I'm gonna try, though, to see how it comes out. But, like I said, I'm a lazy author/artist so it won't be that good.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Tekken or it's characters. Frickin' Harada and Namco do. If I did, Tekken 6 would be erased and made new, Jin's gauntlets would be like from Tekken: DR, Tekken would have a crossover game of MANY fighting games, Jin would be with Xiaoyu already, and I'd wave it at ALL the fans who made Jin a Man Whore and haters of Xiaoyu. And as I say many times, let's get this shiz over with.

**Summary:** You've seen stories with Xiaoyu going through tough times with Jin, well now you will see everything through Jin's eyes as he goes through The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

* * *

This.

This is where everything went wrong. The beginning. About how much shit I've been through up to now, and how it's going to be worse. Everything. The weirdest part is that I can imagine it all, I just don't know if it will all happen, and to me, then to everyone. But, I rather not jump to conclusions just yet, and rethink of all the events before this.

I was born on a beautiful island, Yakushima, in Japan. It's the wettest place, and usually rains thirty-five days every month. It was one of the things I'd actually enjoyed mostly because it was peaceful. And the only person _who_ I'd enjoy it with was my mother, Jun Kazama.

She always had good teachings, read stories to me, training me Kazama-style defense, and did anything she could to raise me. She was also pure and innocent. And she was the the greatest- and in that time- the only one that has ever cared for me. We've shared a close bond, and there was nothing in the world that I wouldn't allow to tear it apart...but it happened anyway.

Several years before my birthday, I've noticed that I had a father by the name of Kazuya Mishima. She told me everything about what happened before I was born. I wasn't shocked, but a little amazed. She also told me something about the Devil Gene, and what it could do and how she defeated it. _That_ caught my attention for some reason. What caught me was that _how_ did she fight an evil gene? Better yet, _who_? I guess, if it was possible, my mother can.

The day after my birthday came, she's been acting...strange. Whenever I ask her a question, she changes the subject rather quick. And when I ask what was wrong, she says it's nothing and rushes me to sleep, early even. I didn't need _that_ much sleep. I wasn't a kid anymore, yet she continues. Was it something I said? Did I do anything wrong? Though shortly after I knew it wasn't me...it was as if she was hiding something _from_ me. I didn't believe it because she never hides anything from me, so I shook that thought out of my head, but unfortunately it still lingered.

...

The day after that, I noticed that she _has_ been hiding something. Sure, I didn't believe it at first, but now it's more obvious, and I was going to find out sooner or later.

I entered the kitchen and found my mother cutting up vegetables and steaming them in a large pot. What I've noticed was that she was deep in thought. If it's that, then I want some answers.

"Mother?" I asked without hesitation. No answer, she just chopped and swept away. "Mother?" I raised my voice. Still nothing.

I was about to yell until she turned her head in time. "Oh Jin, it's you. I didn't notice you."

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, you don't need to worry about anything."

So _why_ do I feel worried? Well, maybe a bit concerned, but a bit worried. This whole hiding thing is getting me confused and I didn't know why or how.

My mother spoke again with a smile, "Why don't you sit down and wait for the food to finish? It will take a while." gesturing.

I took the chance to sit down at the table and took time to think. What was she hiding from me anyway? Was it something important? Did I do anything wrong to make her avoid me? Does...does she not love me anymore? That she's going to give me away to someone I wouldn't know, and that she doesn't have the heart to tell me?

_No_, it can't be. Why would she _not_ love me? What did I _ever_ do? It must be a better reason that that. I wouldn't even think of what would happen if I've never had her in my life ever again-

"Jin? Jin are you listening?" I snap back into reality and found a bowl of noodles and steamed vegetables sitting right in front of me, then turned my head to see my mother calling my name the whole time, she had concern in her eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I replied.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" She sat in her own seat.

"No, it's fine." I grabbed some chopsticks near me and began to eat. _Wrong_. It wasn't fine. She was hiding something from me, and now _I'm_ hiding something. I can't tell if this is irony or not, it's a little confusing.

The meal was quiet. Too quiet, I can hear it evading my ears as I eat. We didn't say anything in between, but I wished, if anything to kill the silence. And that's just what I did. "Mother?" I finally spoke.

She lifted her head and answered, "Yes Jin?"

I didn't reply back, I was too scared of the reaction I would get. But, I had t try. "...Is there something you're hiding from me?" I hesitated a bit, but managed to get it out of my mouth.

She didn't say anything, let alone had any expression on her face. Oh God, what have I done? What if she is going to...no. There still had to be a good reason for her to get rid of me. I can't even _bare_ of the thought.

She sighed and said, "Well, I can't keep it a secret for long. I knew you would find out soon."

She knew? Of course she would. Mothers have intuition, right? Though, I'm still worried.

She got up and spoke again, "Since we're done eating, I'll just tell you now." She picked up the bowls. "Here, I'll put everything away while you sit on the couch in the living room."

"Can I help this time?" I asked. Whenever she puts dishes away, I've always help her by her side.

But, she shook her head. "No need, I can do it myself. Just go sit down, I'll be there in a minute." I didn't want to argue, so I got stood up and went to the living room. I took a breath before sitting on the soft couch and letting out a soft sigh. My mind was flowing with questions, creating more about the problem, and some that didn't even make any sense.

What is she going to do? Whats wrong with me? She can't handle me anymore? I needed to know, anything to stop questions clustering my brain. Why am I so worried anyway? I've never been like this before until now.

"Jin." I look up quickly to see my mother sitting next to me with a concerned but also stern look on her face. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No." I said simply. She stared at me for a brief moment before saying, "Alright." she began. "Well, I think you're old enough to understand now."

Here it comes. "Understand what?"

Her face still remained blank. "From what I didn't tell you. I should have told you earlier, but now it seems that you can handle the truth."

"The truth?" That's all I can say for now on, questions. "About what?"

"Before this day, I've sensed great evil lately, as if something is coming to attack us."

"Great evil?"

"Yes, but I want you to know that whatever happens to me, you go and search for your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima."

I crossed my legs. "But, what about you, mother? I...I can't bare to lose you."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

I couldn't stand to think about my mother losing to something so dangerous and evil. But, I had to trust my mother as I always have. "Alright." I managed to say. A moment later, I could feel her hugging me lovingly.

"Thank you, Jin. I also want you to remember that I will always love you. And that I will never keep any secret from you."

I hugged her back. I could always trust my mother with anything. Like I said, I wouldn't know what to do without her. But, I didn't want what she said to be true. I've never wanted that to happen. So, I swore to protect my mother when that evil comes, I won't run away. I will never break this bond...saddest thing was...I could never do it. I've also noticed that I've been confused over nothing...maybe _not_ a nothing.

She pulled back and patted me on the shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll see you in the morning." I nodded, got up, and went to my room. Falling into my bed, I clutched onto my pillow, trying to fight the thought of us being in danger. It was hard to sleep, but I managed to drift off afterward.

...

After that day, it turns out that my mother's words were right...unfortunately. We were being attacked. I looked at the hole in the wall, then at hideous beast standing before us...just what the hell did it want?

"Jin, run!" my mother yelled. I didn't move, I just stared. I wasn't going to back down and let my mother handle this on her own, I need her. I wasn't going to lose her.

"No! I want to stay with you!"

"It's too dangerous, you could get hurt!"

"I don't care! I'll stand by you, whatever it takes!" I sounded determined, because I was. I swore I wouldn't let anything happen, and I was going to keep it.

I charged at it with full force, I could hear my mother shouting at me, but I kept running. I held out my fist ready to punch, until the last minute I was taken by a full blow in the head and stumbled to the ground. Gathering most of the strength I had, I got up, but before I could look I was hit again and sent flying and my back hit a wall. I fell off, feeling a bit dizzy. This monster was powerful, I started to think that I couldn't beat it. I got up again, and thankfully, it didn't hit me again. I still didn't give up, I was that willing enough to try and save my mother.

I charged at it again, and before it punched, I side-stepped and swung a kick to the head. It did some effect, but not much. I didn't notice the kick he swept under me and I fell over. I tried to get up, but the beast held me down and drew a punch straight into my face. I could see some black, and I couldn't get up then, I squinted my eyes to see the beast walking towards my mother. I reached out my hand...but lost all strength and completely fainted, everything went black.

…

My eyes slightly opened, as my vision started to clear from blurriness. I look around, and see some black parts surrounding me everywhere. As my vision was finally clear, I was shocked. The whole house was burned down right before my eyes. I got up quickly, wondering how this happened until last night hit me, that beast. That...thing must of did this. If it did this then..."Mother!"

I ran around the burnt house, searching desperately for my mother. "Mother!" I kept shouting. I had to find her. I didn't want to think that beast would...NO!

"Mother!" I yelled louder. She wasn't around the house, but the only place I hadn't looked at yet was the whole island. I searched high and low, all around, through trees, plants, and bushes, just hoping that she's still alive. No sign. I ran back to the house. I couldn't find her. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. I didn't _want_ to believe it. I fell on my knees, digging my fingers into the soil, I couldn't help it. I couldn't take it any longer. I didn't know what t do...I...I...

"MOTHER!"

That was all I could get out of me. The only one that cared for me at that time, the one that raised me through things, even taught me meaningful lessons, died before me. She meant everything to me, and I never wanted to lose her, but it happened anyway...I was angry. I stood up and balled my hand into a fist, gritting my teeth. I had to stay strong from now on, even without help. I had to go on, I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed a place to stay...I then remember my mother's words.

"_I want you to know that whatever happens to me, you go and search for your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima."_

Heihachi Mishima...I had to go find him. Right now, he's the only man I could go to, and I needed a place to stay. That day, I began my search, and swore revenge on that beast who murdered my mother. I had to do everything I can.

...

And that's how I ended up here in this God forsaken mansion. But, I will never forget those times with my mother, and I'll regret the times with this old bastard, I still trust him anyways...sometimes I can't. At least I have a place to stay, but it's not all that great.

It also turns out that he seems to be a teacher of fighting. Just what I need. Some old man telling me where to punch, kick, and grab. But, without his teachings, I wouldn't be so powerful, though there are times where I hate it. But, it's also a good thing because there will be a tournament, with that beast who I heard Heihachi say Ogre, as the final stage. I didn't hesitate to enter, I was already powerful to take on everyone...everyone except my grandfather. But, that will change, and I will get revenge on Ogre.

Great, I can hear him telling me to go to sleep. What the hell did I do? I don't need sleep. But, if it keeps him from yelling at me again, I guess I have to. That day of revenge will come, I just have to put my mind to it. I'll avenge my mother.

I won't fail this time.

* * *

**A/EN:** ...Uhhhh...hah...what the 'h' was this? I don't know, I don't think I did a good job with this one. Hopefully, all of you will like it. I'm gonna put the songs that inspired me writing this:

Jin Kazama Theme Song (Arcade and PS version).

Nobody Catch Me (Michelle's Theme) from Tekken 2.

The Inner Shrine from Tekken 4.

So...yeah. I've always wanted to see a story of Jin's and ONLY Jin's POV, 'cause as I said most stories have Xiaoyu's POV and hey just do that and add Jin's for only a short while. I'm gonna make that change, and start my own! Hopefully in the future, I see more stories like these. But, not offending, all of them are great :D!

R&R, and hope you enjoyed! I take critiques, too. I may or may not write more in the future. Bye!


End file.
